Episode 27
Plot Ulrike and the other shrine maidens notice something weird with Yuuri's soul. Yuuri and Murata are working at the beach but Murata is on the phone with Yuuri's mother. Yuuri wonders why Murata has blond hair and color contacts and complains that he doesn't plan to work at all. Murata explains that he's trying to get a girlfriend. A girl comes up to them and says that her friends bikini top got swept away and asks them to get it and Murata volunteers Yuuri to do it. Yuuri swims out to get it but is sucked down a whorl pool that transports him to the other world. Murata dives in after him. When Yuuri arrives in the other world he ends up in an alcohol barrel. Günter, Greta, and Conrad arrive to get him. Conrad tells him they must move to somewhere safe and Yuuri is confused that even though they are in Shin Makoku it isn't a safe area. Conrad and Günter explain that they didn't actually call him this time, that someone else called him there and that there is some unrest in the human countries so they want to send him back to Earth. There are preparations being made to send him back. As they set off Günter is shot with an arrow. Conrad insists that Yuuri and Greta go ahead to a church. Conrad leaves Günter behind and follows after them. At the church Conrad barricades the door and tells Yuuri and Greta to hide. Conrad leaves his scabbard on the altar and tells Yuuri to splash the water on the alter onto the picture on the wall. Yuuri does so and the picture starts shining. Just then the bad guys break through the door. They run past Conrad to attack Yuuri. Conrad runs after them to protect him and tells Yuuri to go through the painting. Yuuri watches them fight and sees Conrad's arm cut off. Yuuri is then pushed through the painting. Gwendal and Wolfram arrive to see what has happened and find Günter. The soldiers explain that he put himself into suspended animation to prevent a poison from spreading through his body. The soldiers say that they found no sign of Yuuri so he's probably still alive but they found Conrad's arm. Gwendal gives Wolfram the button off of the arm and Wolfam yells. Yuuri wakes up on a beach and thinks he's back on Earth. Murata is laying beside him. A foreign looking girl comes up and freaks about about black and so Yuuri thinks he might still be in the other world. Murata thinks that they have drifted off to a foreign country. Yuuri trades his jacket for Murata's sunglasses to hide his black eyes. Yuuri and Murata work in order to earn money for a trip back home. Everyone in the town is old people. They talk to an old man(Josak) who tells them they are at Gilbit harbor in Caloria. Murata wonders why there are only old people at the harbor and Yuuri wonders how Murata can understand the language. The man explains that all of the young people were drafted for a war. Murata asks about the big mansion and the men explain that it's their lords mansion. Murata says they should go there but the men tell them that Norman Gilbit won't see anyone. They say that Norman was in an accident 3 years ago and hasn't seen anyone since but there are rumors that he's healed and living in the mansion. Yuuri and Murata go to the mansion anyway and when they get there the guards let them in because Yuuri has a seal of Wincott. It is inside the blue stone that Conrad gave him. They are brought inside and introduced to Norman, who always wears a mask. Category:Episodes